Behind The Scenes Of JR And SiH!
by Deathday1313
Summary: So many questions and coincidences popped up whilst reading the manga and watching the anime of both series, right? So this is my theory of what happened during the shooting of the anime! I'll try to clear up things so it'll be easier for you to read! Hope you'll enjoy it as much as I like the thought of it! Rating may go up, I don't think so though XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! These are a bunch of drabbles I come up with at…FRICKIN 1 IN THE MORNING?! **

**Oh well, anywho, these drabbles pretty much contain what happens behind the scenes in Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, for example, why is Misaki wearing a beanie that Hiroki wore in Episode 3?…which you will find the answer once you continue reading! Hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**WARNING! YOU'LL BE VERY CONFUSED SINCE THERE IS A LOT OF OOC! I'LL SORT EVERYTHING OUT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! So please don't mind the numbers!**

* * *

"Takahashi-san! You'll be on set in fifteen minutes!" The cameraman shouted from afar.

"Got it!" Misaki yelled back, whilst practicing in the mirror his lines for the shoot.

"Hey." Usagi-san leaned against the doorframe of the room set up backstage.

"Oh, hey Akihiko." **(1)** Misaki acknowledged the actor.

"Got everything ready? The lines? The makeup? The outfit?" Misaki nodded.

"I've got it all. You know, I'm not helpless like my character, I've got it covered."

"I know you're not, but even though we're acting for this Junjou anime, we're still a couple in reality." Usagi-san smirked inwardly. Misaki smiled softly.

"Of course, my love." Misaki lowered his eyelids at his lover. Usagi-san placed his hand on Misaki's head.

"Hey, didn't they say you would be wearing a hat or something?" Misaki nodded.

"Yeah, it's right…" Misaki glanced over to where the clothing prop should be, but wasn't there.

"Crap…I gave it to Hiroki-niisan." **(2)** Misaki explained to him.

"Ah jeez, tell Hiroki to get his own crap, you need that hat for the shoot." Usagi-san made a 'tsk' sound.

"Ah, calm down, I'll over to where he's doing that airport shoot and get it back, I'll see you!" Misaki shouted back to his lover as he ran off.

* * *

**AT THE AIRPORT SHOOT**

"AND CUT!" The cameraman yelled.

"OKAY! BREAK! WE'LL RESUME IN ONE HOUR!" Hiroki sighed and rubbed his throat. Seriously, all the yelling was killing his throat, not to mention his foot was hurting as well. Nowaki stood up from where he was and staggered a bit in walking.

"Sorry Nowaki, did I hit you really hard?" Hiroki's strength was tolerable, but doing it repeatedly would just be torture.

"Ah, no, I'll be fine, love." Hiroki placed his hand on Nowaki's head, feeling a small bump on an area of his head.

"Sorry love." Nowaki winced.

"No really, it's fine, get the makeup people to grab me an icepack." Hiroki nodded before kissing his lover's head.

"It's amazing, we're still lovers even though I hit you a lot in this Junjou anime." Hiroki smiled.

"It's because I love you." Nowaki grinned.

"Haha, yeah, I love you too." **(3)** Hiroki grinned as well, before walking off to grab an icepack.  
"Ah, Hiroki-niisan!" Hiroki turned around to see his younger brother running towards him.

"Oh, Misaki, what's wrong?" Hiroki smiled before ruffling Misaki's hair.

"Haha, hey, stop it! Well, you see, I have this shoot I have to do, and I remembered I needed a hat, but you borrowed it." Hiroki took the beanie of his head and gave it to Misaki.

"Here you go."

"Thank you Hiroki-niisan!"

"Lucky you remembered, otherwise you're screwed, enjoy your shoot!" Hiroki waved off to Misaki. Hiroki remembered what he was meant to be doing and grabbed an icepack from the freezer and ran back to the set to hand it to Nowaki.

* * *

**AT THE TRAIN SHOOT**

"Where's Takahashi-san?!" Usagi-san glanced around to see the actor, and found him running towards them.

"There he is." Misaki slowed down with the beanie in his hands.

"Good, let's go!" The cameraman beckoned before walking off. Usagi-san smirked and smacked his lover's bottom. **(4)**

"Ow! Dammit!" Misaki turned around and was met with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good luck love." Usagi-san smiled slyly.

"Thank you, and please don't do that." Misaki blushed a bit.

"Okay then, we'll save the kinky stuff for later." Usagi-san whispered in Misaki's ear and chuckled.

"Hmm…okay then…" Misaki smirked, before walking off.

* * *

**OOC OVERLOAD! So many things to clear up…okay then! First off:**

**(1) Misaki calls Usagi-san 'Akihiko' because they're lovers in reality, but when they act out Junjou Romantica, Misaki calls him 'Usagi-san'.**

**(2) In reality Hiroki and Misaki are brothers, don't you see the resemblance? **

**(3) Hiroki isn't a huge tsundere in reality; in fact, he is caring to his lover. But when he acts like a tsundere in Junjou Romantica, he regrets it a bit since he has to end up hitting Nowaki.**

**(4) Because it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! XD**

**I hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Why is Misaki sleeping on the train? Reviews are very much appreciated! See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyy!~ :3 Second chapter! Woo! Once again, there may be a bit of confusion in this chapter so I'll clear it up at the end, so please don't mind the numbers and hope you'll enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**OH WAIT! Just so you know, they shoot everything in a large set, like they created a mini city, and bring all the actors and extras they need, so trying to get from one place to another will take very long, so instead they built small rooms to accommodate two people if they plan to spend the night (they are also dressing rooms) near the sets. And the transportation, such as trains or vehicles, is for the filming, but it can also help actors to get from one place to another easily.**

* * *

"Okay! Onodera-san! You'll be on in ten minutes!" The cameraman yelled from the outside of Onodera's room.

"Nnn…ah yeah! Got it!" Onodera yelled back.

"Mm…ah! Haha, stop! Masamune!" **(1) **Onodera chuckled when Takano nibbled on his neck with such softness that it was a bit ticklish.

"You are so sensitive…" Takano chuckled. Onodera wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You should know that love, since we've been together for two years now." **(2) **Onodera stated happily. Takano smiled back and lifted Onodera up from the ground.

"Hey! Stop! I'm on in ten minutes!" Takano pouted a bit, and Onodera stifled his laugh and kissed him softly on the lips.

"There, that'll satisfy you for now." Onodera smirked as he was put to the ground.

"Give me a better treatment, otherwise I may end up running over to the shoot and start making out with you in front of everyone there." Takano wrapped his arms around Onodera's waist.

"Hmph…you never give up, do you?" Onodera spoke as he felt himself being pushed against the wall.

"Not until I have my prize." Takano lowered his eyes seductively before kissing Onodera passionately.

"Onodera, get out of the dressing room otherwise I'll get you out myself." The couple sighed at the nagging voice on the other side of the door.

"Yokozawa, don't spoil the fun." Takano sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry about that, freakin' film people are hassling me and it's getting irritating." Yokozawa opened the door and shut it behind him.

"Yeah, I know, you don't mean to, we understand." Onodera sighed.

"As much as possible, I'd like it if you guys had your alone time, but I can't stand those makeup and camera people."

"We know how you feel, but, since you ruined the moment, Ritsu can go and do the shoot." Takano kissed Onodera's forehead before he left.

"Wait, what will you guys be doing?" Onodera asked.

"I'm going out with Zen and Hiyori for lunch." Yokozawa stated.

"Hm…I'll just go for a lunch break as well, can I join you guys?" Yokozawa nodded.

"Yeah whatever, the more the merrier I suppose, good luck on your shoot Onodera." **(3) **Yokozawa smiled.

"Thank you, see you later!" And with that, Onodera ran to the shoot.

* * *

**AT THE TRAIN SHOOT**

"Okay, Onodera, we just need you to sit down on the train just so we can catch that scene. And then we'll be needing you to voice out the script so we can record it out as thoughts." The cameraman spoke as they were walking towards the set.

"Okay, got it." Onodera snapped up at the sudden volume of the cameraman's voice.

"OI! WHY IS TAKAHASHI-SAN SLEEPING ON THE TRAIN WHERE WE'RE MEANT TO BE SHOOTING!" Onodera glanced over to where Misaki was, sleeping soundly in one of the passenger seats.

"Ah, I think he was coming back from Mitsuhashi University." Onodera spoke up.

"Gah, ring up his brother!" Onodera volunteered and rang up Hiroki.

"_Hello?_" A voice asked.

"Ah, hello Kamijou-san, **(4)** we are in a bit of a predicament." Onodera replied.

"_What's wrong? And why didn't you ring up Takano-san or something?_"

"Because Takahashi-san is sleeping where we are meant to be shooting, and it seems that he isn't waking up." Onodera could hear a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"_Misaki is a bit of a heavy sleeper, especially when he has been shooting for 2 days straight._"

"Ah yes, I've heard, could you come over and wake him up or something?"

"_I could try, where are you?_"

"We are at the train station near Mitsuhashi University, I think he was planning on returning to Usami-san's condo to do a bit of filming there, but he seems to have passed out…" **(5)**

"_Crap, sorry about the disturbance, I'll be there in a moment._" Onodera could hear the hang up tone, and shut his cellphone.

* * *

"Hey, where's Misaki?" Hiroki asked Onodera.

"Ah, follow me," Onodera beckoned.

"I'm sorry about that, this is third time this has happened, the film crew must be working him overtime." Hiroki sighed.

"It's not his fault, they have to understand that he needs rest as well." Onodera scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Ah, Misaki." Hiroki stopped and glanced at the younger boy in front of them.

"Oi, Misaki, wake up." No answer.

"Misaki." Some snoring.

"Misaki!" A mumble then more snoring.

"MISAKI!" Misaki rolled over and snored once more.

"My god you are a pain sometimes." Hiroki poked his side. Onodera peered over his shoulder.

"Um, he can stay there during the filming, I can convince the camera crew to leave him there if you want." Onodera suggested.

"Hm…yeah, that would be nice, but give me one chance, and if this doesn't work, then you can leave him there." Onodera nodded.

"Step back Onodera-san." Onodera tilted his head before tentatively moving away.

**SMACK!**

Hiroki slapped Misaki.

"Oh no he didn't!" The makeup crew giggled.

"Misaki, wake up." Hiroki crossed his arms and sighed, seeing as his younger brother wouldn't budge.

"Jeez…um, yeah, just leave him there, enjoy your filming." Onodera bowed slightly.

"Ah yes, of course, and thank you for trying even though it didn't work."

"Mm, yeah you're welcome, see you." Hiroki waved as he walked off.

"Okay then, TAKE ONE!" The cameraman yelled.

* * *

…**and that is how Misaki ended up in the Sekaiichi anime XD Lol, time to clear up things!**

**(1) Onodera calls Takano, 'Masamune' cause they're lovers :3**

**(2) I completely made that up, just to add to the romantic couple aura :3**

**(3) Yokozawa is good friends with Onodera and Takano, he doesn't mind their relationship, unlike in the anime…**

**(4) ALL the actors' last names are STAGE NAMES. So meaning they aren't real, but their first names are.**

**(5) They are able to use the transport when it isn't needed for filming, but Misaki passed out unfortunately… XD**

**Sorry if you're still confused about things! Please review if you are wondering about something and I'll try to answer with the best of my ability! Next chapter! Junjou Romantica: Does Shinobu cook? See you soon!~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again!~ I'm back!~ So…yeah, if you're confused or something and I haven't put any number next to it please don't hesitate to ask me! And don't mind the numbers until the end of this chapter!~ Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Okay Takatsuki-san, you'll be using a knife so please be caref-"

"Hey, I'm not helpless like my character, have you forgotten?" Shinobu sighed and crossed his arms as he leant against the counter.

"A-ah, yes, sorry, we'll be filming in ten minutes so be ready by then." The cameraman said as he walked off to the set.

"I know for god's sakes." Shinobu sighed again. Miyagi chuckled in amusement at his young lover.

"Hey, calm down, at least I know that you can cook." Miyagi embraced the younger boy.

"Liar." Shinobu smirked as he poked his lover's side.

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Miyagi dared as he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Do you know how hard it is to suppress your cooking skills?" Shinobu sat on one of the chairs across from Miyagi.

"Haha yeah, I remember that time when you were meant to be cooking something bad then it turned out like a five-star meal." Miyagi chuckled. He was aware that his parents taught the younger boy how to cook. **(1)**

"Yeah, damn cameraman guy just yelled at me for that, then I threw the recipe at his face." Shinobu huffed in annoyance.

"Ah yes, that was such a waste, and I was looking forward to snatching it then eating it." Miyagi fake-pouted as he placed his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Hm, which reminds me, you hungry? You were complaining all morning how the film crew nagged you to wake up and you ended up not being able to eat." Shinobu laughed a bit at Miyagi's childishness.

"Ah, yes please!" Miyagi sang as he clasped his hands together. Shinobu chuckled as he went to grab out the ingredients. The way he saw himself with his lover was that he was the more motherly type, whilst Miyagi sometimes acted like a child towards him.

"Ramen sound good?" Shinobu asked as he grabbed out some rice noodle.

"Mm, yeah, I'll time you?" Miyagi laughed under his breath as he grabbed a timer.

"Yep. Ready…" Shinobu's eyes glinted with amusement.

"Set…go!" Shinobu got to work as fast as he could.

"Pot, water, heat, put soy sauce…then open, empty, throw, then wash, chop, cut, place…then slice, gather, place, then season, close lid…then turn down the heat…wait for it to simmer…then you'll have ramen with sliced pork, green onions, and some seaweed." **(2) **Shinobu announced.

"Time!" Miyagi clapped a bit at his lover's talent.

"My my, and it's done in under five minutes!" Miyagi chuckled. Shinobu smiled in triumph and laughed a bit. Miyagi wrapped his arms around Shinobu's waist and placed his head on Shinobu's shoulder.

"That means…you have less than four minutes to run over to the kitchen shoot." Miyagi laughed a bit at his lover's reaction.

"Crap! You! **(3) **I cannot believe you distracted me!" Miyagi watched as Shinobu rushed around the room to get ready.

"Sorry love, have fun with the shoot, and please don't try to show off your cooking skills." Shinobu nodded in acknowledgement as he ran out of the room.

"Ah well, the least I can do is enjoy this wonderfully prepared ramen that was cooked for me." Miyagi spoke to no one in particular as he turned off the stove.

"Miyagi-san! You have to be on the set as well!" The cameraman yelled as he barged into the room.

"For god's sakes I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Miyagi sighed exasperatedly.

"We understand, but please come along now, Takatsuki-san is waiting as well." Miyagi sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he was dragged out of the room, away from the mouth-watering smell of the ramen.

* * *

**AND DONE! Sorry that it was so short! But then again, they were meant to be drabbles…anywho, time to clear up confusion!**

**(1) Not the parents in the anime, the ones in reality…yeah, I'm not explaining this well am I? …**

**(2) Okay, so this is what happened:**

**Shinobu grabbed the pot and put water in it, and then he placed it on the stove so the water can boil, but he also poured soy sauce in as well. Right after that he grabbed the packet that had the rice noodle and emptied it into the pot then he threw away the rubbish into the bin. Then he grabbed the green onions so he can wash them then he chopped them up, he placed it into the pot then grabbed another pan so he can slice up the pork and place it into the pan. He seasoned the meat and closed the lid and turned off the heat. Moving back to the pot where it had the ramen, soy sauce and green onions he turned down the heat so it can simmer. And there you have it, don't worry, Miyagi turned off the stove once Shinobu left.**

**(3) 'You' is Miyagi's first name, and it's pronounced 'Yo-oh'. Many people put 'Yoh' so readers won't be confused, but to be honest, the real spelling is 'You'.**

**Okie dokie!~ Reviews are very much appreciated! Next chapter! Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Chiaki has to do 'THAT' scene with Hatori! Ooh…what's going to go down?… See you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOO! Finally, a chapter written! Confusion will be sorted out at the end, but if anything still puzzles you, don't hesitate to ask me!~ Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!~ AND WATCH OUT FOR SWEARING AND SEXUAL REFERENCES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**OH! WATCH OUT FOR LIME! But I won't bring up the rating though just because of ONE chapter, but if keep on writing limes, maybe the rating will change, don't worry, I'll notify you when it happens.**

* * *

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Chiaki raised his arms to halt everything to a stop.

"CUT! What is it now, Yoshino-san?!" The director gripped his script tightly.

"Um…uh…can you…stop staring at us?" Hatori sighed exasperatedly at his supposedly lover.

"Dammit Chiaki, just go with the damn flow. I'm sick of being here." Hatori gritted his teeth.

"Shut up Yoshiyuki!" Chiaki whispered harshly.

"We've done 34 takes already! How can you still be uncomfortable?!" The director threw his script to the ground.

"It just is! You try it next time!" Chiaki complained. Hatori sat up from his position and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't give me that excuse Yoshino-san! THAT'S IT! WE'LL TAKE A BREAK FOR TEN MINUTES!" And with that, the director stormed off, mumbling incoherent words. Hatori stood up from the bed, refusing the towel the woman offered. **(1)**

"My god Chiaki, we've been dating since high school, learn to fuck." **(2)** Hatori ran his hand through his hair.

"Now that makes you sound like a whore." Chiaki huffed as he stood up; water dripping down his shirt and hair, behind him girls were ogling him.

"At least it sounds like I have experience." Hatori looked in Chiaki's direction.

"Please, you don't even know the basics." Chiaki snorted.

"And you do?" Hatori glared at him.

"Now, now, break it up. We don't want to make a scene in front of everyone, do we?" Yuu chuckled as he walked on the set.

"Shut up Yanase." Hatori spat.

"Ooh, anger management!~" Yuu raised his arms up in defence.

"Yanase-kun, I recommend staying out of this fight." Chiaki sighed exasperatedly.

"Gotcha Yoshino-kun, but I've been handling your fights since high school." **(3) **Yuu smirked.

"I'm surprised you're still together to be honest, not that I'm upset about it." Yuu raised an eyebrow at the two.

"We don't know either." Chiaki shrugged.

"Yeah, anywho, nice chatting, no fighting, and I'll see you later." Yuu made a clicking sound with his tongue before leaving the set.

"Egoist." Hatori muttered.

"Hypocrite." Chiaki muttered in Hatori's direction.

"Shut up, I know you like it." Hatori glanced to Chiaki, smirking.

"Psh, as if." Chiaki crossed his arms and leant against the doorway.

"Want me to prove it to you?" Hatori walked towards Chiaki, giving a little hand signal to the film crew.

"You're on." Chiaki stated with determination. The film crew took this as the sign to start filming.

"Okay…action!" The direction whispered quietly. **(AN: LIME ALERT!) **Hatori pushed Chiaki down to the bed softly and kissed him passionately.

"You're cold…" Hatori smirked once Chiaki realized he was reciting a line in the script. **(4)**

"I can't help it," Chiaki followed along.

"It was the rain…" Chiaki shivered as Hatori ran his hand up Chiaki's shirt. Chiaki blushed and turned away, as the script told him. Hatori leaned closer and kissed him softly.

"Chiaki…" Hatori whispered in a breathy voice as he held Chiaki close.

"Why do you have to go and use my name?" Chiaki whispered in a low tone as well.

"Say my name, too." Hatori whispered in Chiaki's ear, sending shivers down Chiaki's spine.

"Your name?…"

"Yeah…"

"…Yoshiyuki…" Hatori pushed himself up to glance at Chiaki's blushing face.

"Yes, say it again…"

"Yoshiyuki…" Chiaki breathed as Hatori leaned down to kiss him once more.

"I love you, Chiaki." Hatori spoke, as he felt two hands gripping the back of his shirt.

"AND CUT! FINALLY! AFTER 35 TAKES WE HAVE IT! THAT'S A WRAP!" The whole film crew cheered and decided to pack up.

"Um…director?" The manager asked.

"Yes?"

"Um…" The manger pointed towards the couple, who seemed to be still making out.

"Oh…um…just leave them there, they'll be fine…now come along, not good for the eyes." The director said as he led both of them away from the couple who were getting it on.

* * *

**AND DONE! Sorry that I haven't updated for a few days! I was busy…no, seriously, July is FRICKIN busy for me, anywho, time to clear up confusion!**

**(1) Hatori and Chiaki are wet from the rain, they go inside Chiaki's apartment and they film the scene from there.**

**(2) Let's just assume that Chiaki has no experience with guys…actually forget that, this was a useless note…oh well.**

**(3) We'll assume in reality that Hatori, Chiaki, and Yuu all went to the same high school and are good friends with each other, but Yuu decided to split from them because he felt like the third wheel after he found out they were dating, Yuu doesn't mind at all, in fact, he's dating IJUUIN-SENSEI! (Yuu x Ijuuin is my fave pairing~ Don't hate me!)**

**(4) This scene appeared in Season 1, Episode 5 of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, just so you know :3**

**And that is all!~ Next chapter! Junjou Romantica AND Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: TIME TO RECORD THE DRAMA CDS! Hehe, love 'THOSE' scenes~~ :D Rating MAY go up…I don't think so though lol XD But be wary that the rating COULD change! Hehehe….anywho…we'll see you next time!~ Reviews are appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Fifth chapter! Time to record the drama cds…hehehehe :3 And as usual, confusion will be sorted out at the end of the chapter…if there is any confusion at all XD Hope you'll enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**AND ONCE MORE! THERE'S LIME! YESH LIME! :3**

* * *

"Right now we should have…Kusama-san and Kamijou-san." The director spoke. The said voice actors nodded and went to their places.

"Alright, check the script over again, and we'll begin in 5 minutes." The director said as he walked off.

"Hm…so this is the Egoist drama cd?" Usagi-san inquired, as he entered the room.

"Mm, yeah." Hiroki replied.

"Oh, so you'll be making sex noises?" Usagi-san stifled his chuckled at Hiroki's reaction.

"Shut up Akihiko." Hiroki glared. Misaki entered the room as he heard Hiroki.

"Sorry Hiroki-niisan, Akihiko!" Misaki defended Hiroki and Usagi-san smirked.

"Misaki, don't be mad, you make better noises than him, even though he is your brother." The two brothers either blushed in embarrassment or anger at Usagi-san's statement.

"Look, this isn't the time or place to say something like that, especially when niisan is very protective of me." Misaki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, okay. Have fun~" Usagi-san waved to Hiroki and Nowaki, who nodded in return.

"Okay, ready everyone?" The voice actors stood near their microphones.

"Okay…action!"

"WE'RE NOT HUSBAND AND WIFE!" **(1) **Hiroki boomed through the microphone before pausing and then made a small 'gasp' sound.

"Wai…oi!" And then it was Nowaki's turn to speak.

"We haven't had any time together for two weeks…I…" Nowaki paused before talking again.

"Wanna touch you to make up for all that time." Hiroki made a bit of a shock sound to add to his tsundere character.

"You…why are you getting so excited?"

"Isn't it obvious? 'Cause I'm holding you in my arms." Hiroki made a little sound of process before making a noise from the throat. Nowaki started making kissing sounds whilst Hiroki started to moan a little. Halfway through they're performance Nowaki burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA OH HAHAHA!" Nowaki clutched his stomach as tears gathered in his eyes.

"CUT! KUSAMA-SAN! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" The director threw the script against the soundproof glass.

"AHAHAHA HIROKI! **(2)** YOUR FACE! You look constipated when you're making sex sounds! AHAHAHA!" Nowaki fell to the floor in giggle fits.

"…shut up…" Hiroki pouted a tiny bit, but seriously wanted to get him back.

"Do I seriously look constipated?" Nowaki stood up shakily from the floor.

"Yes, you do." Nowaki gasped out before returning to giggle fits again.

"Okay, then…director?" The director perked his head up.

"Hai?"

"Start again, from the beginning once Nowaki has calmed down." Hiroki spoke flatly.

"Okay then, Kusama-san, get your act together, we'll start from the top."

"Hahaha! Okay." Nowaki took a deep breath as he regained his composure.

"And action!" The director yelled.

"WE'RE NOT HUSBAND AND WIFE!" Hiroki yelled and made a 'gasp' sound.

"Wai…oi!" Hiroki stuttered.

"We haven't had any time together for two weeks…I…" Nowaki paused.

"Wanna touch you to make up for all that time."

"You…why are you getting so excited?"

"Isn't it obvious? 'Cause I'm holding you in my arms." Nowaki and Hiroki began to make small kissing sounds to add to the manga scene…but something was totally wrong…or totally right?

"A-ah!" Hiroki moaned loudly. Then Nowaki remembered, they were doing 'that' scene, but…was Hiroki meant to look THAT seductive?

"Haa…haa…A-AAH!" Hiroki lowered his eyelids and bit his lip and chewed on it until it turned into a luscious red.

"W-wait! Stop!" Hiroki moaned. He sounded arousing…TOO arousing in fact, that Nowaki could feel the tightness in his pants.

"I-idiot! I'm telling you not in a place like this!" And somehow a blush slowly crept up to his face, he made that oh-so-seductive smile, that Nowaki always turned jelly whenever he saw it. Nowaki shook his head vigorously before reading out his lines.

"It's okay." Nowaki spoke in a breathy voice. Hiroki's pants and gasps were really too much for him to handle.

"We'll do it properly in the bed later." Hiroki squeaked a little that made Nowaki inhale sharply.

"No…what…what's with this 'later'?!" Hiroki squeezed his eyes shut as he made another loud moan, which left Nowaki's jaw drop as far as it could.

"Oi! Nowaki! A-aah! Ngh…aahh!" The two continued to make sounds, as well as Hiroki looking really seductive for his lover, until they reached the climax, and then quieted down to pants and gasps.

"And cut! That's wrap, okay, you're done for the day." The director spoke, with no problems at all. Nowaki however, was a different story. Hiroki smirked then placed his left hand on Nowaki's shoulder.

"Love, you should know that when someone states out my faults, I do my best to fix them, like how you told me that I had a look of constipation on my face, which I changed to a alluring, seductive look. Satisfied?" **(3)** Nowaki tried to string out words but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll see you in the bedroom…" Hiroki whispered into Nowaki's ear before leaving, with Nowaki running after him after a few minutes of standing there.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I'VE DONE THE CHAPTER! Sorry if I took a while, I've been piled up with homework and I wasn't able to do anything but study! Ugh! Anywho…confusion clear-up time!~**

**1. This is an ACTUAL CHAPTER, it's Chapter 45: Junjou Egoist, Act 13. Read it, and that's where I got it from.**

**2. Nowaki doesn't call Hiroki, 'Hiro-san' in reality, only in the manga and the anime they're shooting.**

**3. Just adding a little something to Hiroki's real personality. :3**

**I'll be continuing to write Drama CD chapters, but they'll be surprise chapters, so they won't turn up again unless I feel like writing it. And now, please review, and we'll see you in the next chapter! Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Romantica: Yukina is Hiroki and Nowaki's love child? Or something else? Hehe ja ne!~ :)**

***runs back* OH WAIT! I'm going to be gone for two weeks because of personal stuff, please be patient as I get through this and thank you for the support! Bai for now~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy :3 Another chapter! Sorry that I don't update quickly anymore, frickin' assignments are piling up on me left and right! Ugh, oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Confusion will be sorted out at the end! ALSO I'VE MADE THIS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR MY LONG ABSENCE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Hiroki and Nowaki have been given a day off today. But instead of taking advantage of it like they would've usually done, Hiroki and Kisa were sitting on a bench both shielding their eyes from their shining lovers.

"Oh! A party? Wow Nowaki! That's awesome!~" The sparkly employer cheered. Nowaki sparkled as much as well.

"And I want to take my dear cousin as well!" Nowaki smiled brightly. Yukina cheered once more at the blue-haired man.

"Thanks Nowa-chan! You're the best cousin ever! **(1) **"

"And the same to you Kou-chan!~" Nowaki laughed whole-heartedly. The two ukes sighed exasperatedly before talking to each other.

"Man, I wanted to go and read some manga." Kisa sighed.

"You're telling me. I wanted to go and read some classic novels." Hiroki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Anywho, they're talking about a party, what is it about?"

"Ah, it's nothing, one of the Script Supervisors from our series **(2) **have decided to resign because his wife is having a child on the way, so he invited a bunch of people to celebrate his last day, but somehow we were invited." Hiroki glanced over to the blinding light that was his lover and his lover's cousin.

"So it's tonight?" Kisa stood up from his seat.

"Apparently." Hiroki stretched out his back after slouching. The two walked back to their lovers and parted ways until tonight.

* * *

**AT HIROKI'S APARTMENT**

Hiroki sighed in exhaustion as he sat on the bed all dressed as he watched Nowaki pace back and forth looking for something.

"Hiroki, have you seen my tie?" Nowaki glanced over to his lover.

"Yeah, I think it was on the couch." Hiroki replied, pointing over to the beige sofa.

"Oh whew! Thanks love." Nowaki wrapped his tie around his neck and tightened it. Hiroki smiled softly and slowly wrapped his arms around Nowaki's waist.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"…I completely forgot how good you look in a suit." Hiroki blushed slightly. Nowaki turned around and kissed him on the forehead.

"You look good as well love. Oh, we gotta go. I'll lock the door." Nowaki grasped his lover's hand as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

**AT YUKINA'S APARTMENT**

"Hahaha Kou! Ah, stop!" Kisa laughed as he squirmed in his lover's arms.

"No way Shouta!" Yukina smiled as he softly placed kisses on his lover around the neck, which tickled Kisa.

"Aw come on! I thought you just wanted me to help you with your tie!" Kisa softly punched Yukina in the arm. Yukina playfully pouted and placed him back down on the ground.

"Well, you've fixed it up enough times for me to learn a thing or two."

"Ah yes, you're right hahaha! But come on! Enough distracting! Don't you want to see your dear cousin 'Nowa-chan'?" Kisa teased.

"Of course! But you're my whole world, so he can just wait for a little while…" Yukina hugged Kisa tightly.

"Wow, that was cheesy."

"Aw come on! You know it's true~"

"I know that love, but come on, the party will start soon." Kisa slowly pulled Yukina towards the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

**AT THE PARTY**

"Ah! Kusama-san! Kamijou-san! Welcome! Who are these guests who came with you?" The beaming ex-worker asked.

"Ah, these two are the actors of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! They act as Yukina Kou and Kisa Shouta!" Yukina and Kisa waved at the mention of their names.

"Ah! Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! Hello! I'm Hideo Kuriyama, **(made up name lol) **one of the Script Supervisors for Junjou Romantica. Pleased to meet you!" Hideo bowed.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well. Congratulations for the baby on the way!" Yukina and Kisa bowed as well.

"Ah, thank you so much! Please, come along and let's drink!" Hideo cheered. Hiroki politely refused the drink since he knew that he couldn't hold a lot of alcohol, and also that he didn't want to spill out any weird things. **(3) **Kisa refused as well since he had to drive. Nowaki accepted it and took a few sips of it. Yukina was offered some as well and accepted it.

"So Hideo-san, is your child a girl or boy?" Nowaki asked as he gulped down a bit of alcohol.

"Why, a young girl!" Hideo smiled widely.

"I bet she is a beautiful girl at that." Yukina added beamingly.

"Why thank you!" Hideo chuckled. Hiroki and Kisa stood a few meters away glancing at their shining lovers for all to see. Hiroki could see a group of women looking at the two shining men and blushing madly and squealing. Hiroki shuddered unconsciously, remembering how much he hated to be fawned over. **(4) **The night continued on, with Nowaki and Yukina conversing with Hideo, whilst Hiroki and Kisa walked around the food table and gathered a variety of snacks.

"Ne, Kamijou-san, are you sure Nowaki's alright?" Kisa asked.

"Why is that?" Hiroki wondered as he looked towards Nowaki.

"Oh shit."

"Hee hee hee hee~ Oh how wonderful is that~ Don't you think so, Kou?~" Nowaki smiled, but not just smiled, but smiled creepily.

"Oh my~ Yes~ It is, Nowaki~" Yukina's eyes were covered by his hair as he too smiled creepily. Hideo smiled awkwardly and sweatdropped.

"What the actual fuck?" Hiroki nearly dropped the plate he was holding. Both Kisa and Hiroki looked at the scene before them. Nowaki and Yukina's eyes weren't anywhere to be seen since their hair covered it.

"Oi, Nowaki." Nowaki's head lifted up and tilted to the side to reveal half-lidded eyes. Hiroki halted in his tracks as Kisa continued to walk forward.

"Kou!"

"Yes~ My blushy uke?~" Yukina's fingers trailed from Kisa's collarbone up to his chin. Squealing noises could be heard in the background.

"Oi!" Kisa's hand slapped away Yukina's as whispered harshly.

"What the hell?! Don't say anything!" Yukina could only chuckle darkly, making Kisa gulp audibly. The same went for Hiroki.

"Nowaki, snap out it!" Hiroki whispered into Nowaki's ear.

"N'aww…Hiroki, I like it when you're serious~…" Nowaki smiled seductively making Hiroki unconsciously bite his lip. But snapped out of his trance when he could smell the scent of alcohol coming off from Nowaki.

"Eto…Hideo-san, I think we'll take our lovers home, I apologize if they caused any problems for you." Hiroki bowed slightly.

"Oh no it's clearly alright! Just make sure he will get home safely! Hope you four have a good night!" Hideo smiled in assurance. Kisa and Hiroki smiled as well as they left with their lovers close to them.

"Hm? Oi! Kamijou-san! Kusama-san! Kisa-san! Yukina-san!" The four turned around to see Takano and Onodera walking towards them.

"Takano-san! How nice it is to see you!" Hiroki and Kisa bowed. Nowaki and Yukina just chuckled and smiled darkly.

"Ano…what happened to Kusama-san and Yukina-san?" Onodera questioned.

"My my, Onodera-san~…" Nowaki smiled.

"It's quite simple~…" Yukina smiled as well.

"To put it in terms~…" Nowaki walked closer to Onodera.

"So you would understand~…" Yukina did so too.

"We're drunk!~" Nowaki and Yukina wrapped their arms around Onodera.

"Oi, get off." Takano brushed Yukina and Nowaki off nonchalantly.

"N'aww…no fun is Taka-chan~…"

"And when Taka-chan is no fun~…"

"We're bored!~" Nowaki and Yukina pouted at the same time.

"I'm not your little plaything." Takano deadpanned.

"Anywho, what brings you here?" Hiroki asked.

"Oh, we were invited by Usami-san and Takahashi-san, they were here a moment ago, but now I've lost them." Takano looked around.

"So this party is meant for a worker that is resigning?"

"Yeah, our Script Supervisor. Apparently he has a young girl on the way."

"Ah, yes, I've heard." Onodera laughed.

"OOH! OOH!" Nowaki bounced with enthusiasm.

"What?" The four sober men asked in unison.

"I just realised~…"

"Did you know~…"

"They had sex?~" Nowaki and Yukina giggled at the word.

"…THAT'S what you think when people want a child?" Hiroki and Kisa gaped at their lovers.

"Well…this is a bit…awkward." Onodera thought aloud.

"Yeah, now that I think about that…"

"Knowing that they did that…"

"It's kinda…awkward…"

"I'm pretty sure everyone's scarred, but god, you guys do it when you home." Hiroki stated.

"…true…"

"You know you didn't need to point that out." Takano sighed.

"Yeah sorry…" Hiroki scratched the back of his head.

"WELL!~" Yukina and Nowaki sang aloud.

"WE DON'T CARE WE'LL STILL FUCK YOU TONIGHT!~" If either Kisa or Hiroki had a drink right now, they'd die choking on it.

"God I'm leaving." Hiroki shuffled off, nearly close to dying of embarrassment.

"Aww come on, a little longer~~" Nowaki whined as he was dragged along.

"No." Hiroki said as he gave a small goodbye to Takano, Onodera, Kisa and Yukina before he left.

"Maybe we'll go too, Yukina's drunk, so…yeah, see you around." Kisa sighed.

"We understand, enjoy the rest of your night!" Onodera smiled brightly.

"Thank you, okay, Yukina, let's go."

"Aww come on~~"

"Nope."

"Pwease~~"

"No. Nothing can change my mind, you can try, but it won-"

"I WANNA FUCK YOU HARD!"

"I WANNA FEEL YOU DEEP!"

"I WANNA ROCK YOUR BODY!"

"I WANNA TASTE YOUR SWEET!"

"OH MY GOD NO!" Kisa tried to cover Yukina's mouth but his arms were snatched away by Yukina. Soon enough Nowaki appeared again and sang along with Yukina. A hush fell upon the other people as they watched the two drunken men.

"LOVE ME OR HATE ME!"

"BUT YOU WANNA FUCK ME!"

"MY LOVE IS UNRESTRICTED!"

"YOU KNOW YOU WANNA LICK THIS!"

"SHUT UP!" Hiroki grabbed both of them by their arms and forcefully dragged them until they were outside of the venue.

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE VENUE**

"Hehe~" Nowaki and Yukina laughed as they did a fist bump.

"I swear, never get them drunk again." Hiroki sighed exasperatedly.

"I thought you guys left though." Kisa wondered.

"I think Nowaki has super sensitive hearing or something, because he yelled something like 'Oh my god that's my song!' and ran back inside." Hiroki yawned.

"Oh…well…at least everything done now, now I ain't going anywhere with this guy for a while."

"Yep, I completely agree, hope you have a good night, and get your lover to sleep as soon as possible, ne?" Hiroki stuffed his hands into his pockets as he saw Yukina trip over his own feet.

"Yeah, hope you have a good night as well. See you." Kisa waved and grabbed Yukina by the arm as they walked towards their car.

"See you. Now, Nowaki, stop making out with that pole." Hiroki shuddered.

"Hm? But I thought it was Hiroki!~" Nowaki whined.

"I think you think everything is Hiroki when you're drunk. Now let's go home." Hiroki too grabbed Nowaki by the arm and walked towards their own car.

* * *

**DONE! Sorry this took so long, I had to deal with high school =.= Really really sorry about that…now…confusion clear up time!~**

**1. Nowaki and Yukina are cousins in real life!~ Because the similarity is there…so why not? :3**

**2. Script Supervisor is basically someone who takes care of the continuity of the motion picture really, can't remember the rest though…**

**3. I've decided that Hiroki spilling out things when drunk is actually a real thing for him...so yeah lol XD **

**4. Before Misaki was born, all the women who came over to chat with his mother loved Hiroki since he was so adorable lol, and then Misaki was born, and then he became the centre of attention XD**

**I'm still really very sorry about the long wait D: I'll try my hardest to get chapters out faster! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Next chapter: Junjou Romantica: Hiroki's First Time Acting Like A Tsundere!~ See you soon! *waving***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey hey! Sorry…goddamn I really need to update quicker! I'm just wondering if you guys don't mind if I update slowly? At least I'm not like the Junjou and Sekai manga series, they take MONTHS to update, not that I'm complaining :3 **

**Anywho, confusion – if there is any – will be sorted out at the end! Hope you guys will like it, and review if possible!~ **

**Also, I don't know how this 'choosing an actor' business works, so don't hold me for it if I got it wrong, please just understand that it's just for a start-off, nothing more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

In the middle of the summer heat, two brothers walked into a large building. Only waiting for a few minutes, two directors came towards them. The brothers had to split up and privately talk about their choice of being a character. A few hours passed, so now we will follow the point of view of the older one out of them…and what do we get?

"Okay, you'll be a man named Kamijou Hiroki." The director pointed at a young brunette.

"Wait?! What?!" The brown-haired man replied in protest.

"Well, since your first name is already Hiroki, why not play a man named Kamijou Hiroki?" The director spoke with interest.

"That's fine and all, but why does my brother get to have his real name included?!" The director laughed sheepishly.

"Well actually, that's because the mangaka and writer had ALREADY named the character Takahashi Misaki, and it was quite a coincidence that your brother had to have the same name!" **(1) **Hiroki sighed and rubbed his temples with confusion.

"Okay, so with that sorted out, why did a bunch of fangirls or some fan base, run into the room squealing just a few minutes ago?" The director gave Hiroki a look of surprise.

"What?! You didn't know?!"

"Didn't know what?"

"Why, your name is Takahashi Hiroki!" **(2)**

"…and?" The director sweatdropped and waved his hands in front of his face muttering a 'never mind' and passed Hiroki over a script.

"This character – Kamijou Hiroki – is a twenty-eight year-old professor, teaching at Mitsuhashi University. He held an unrequited love for a man named Usami Akihiko ever since they were children. Usami never returned his feelings-"

"Then fuck him!"

"Calm down Kamijou-san."

"Eh? 'Kamijou-san'? That's not my real na-"

"I am quite aware of that, but we decided that we will call people by their character names from now on."

"Ah…okay."

"Okay back to this, Usami never returned his feelings because he never knew about it in the first place. Kamijou knew that Usami was in love with another man – named Takahashi Takahiro, who will be Misaki's older brother – in which that man was too oblivious to realize that Usami had loved him. Kamijou wanted to confess to Usami but he knew Usami would never love him back. Soon after, Kamijou arranges a night where they sleep together, and Kamijou would blindfold Usami and say to pretend that he was Takahiro. They did so, but realized it was a huge mistake, for the both of them. Reflecting on that night, he cries silently to himself in a park, where he is suddenly almost struck with a rocket. The man who came to retrieve it caught Kamijou crying, and in an attempt to wipe his tears, the man grabbed his wrist and introduced himself as Kusama Nowaki, his soon to be lover in the storyline." Hiroki blinked a couple of times to process what was being said, but to no avail.

"Um…I understand?…" That came out more a question rather than a statement.

"That is just to help you to get an understanding of where you stand in the story, so don't dig too deep into it." The director laughed nervously.

"Ah…okay."

"Haha…yeah…"

"…"

"…okay…to get things moving, Kamijou's character is mainly tsundere, but turns only slightly yandere somewhere in the manga." _'Tsundere? Yandere? The heck is this?!' _The director understood his expression completely and turned towards him.

"Tsundere basically means being cold towards a person you have a crush on, whilst Yandere basically means loving someone so much that they end up using violent ways to keep them in their arms." **(3)**…I totally think Hiroki's brain exploded.

"…two questions. Why and why?"

"Love comes in any form or shape, so it's completely logical for something like that to happen." The director grinned.

"…I think I'm taking the Yandere definition too seriously…" Hiroki groaned as a dark aura of confusion came upon him.

"Of course you are! Or maybe it might be the summer heat! To calm you down, I think the Script Writers are planning on adding the scene a man comes onto your love target and you shoot him down with a bag full of books! And that's the only scene with Yandere in it!"

"Why…are you so excited?..." Hiroki struggled to keep up with his pace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Must be the humidity. I just can't help it!" The director chuckled. _'Dear God, he can't be…' _

"Um, just asking, are you a fan of this…type of thing?" The director froze in his movements as he scuttled closer to Hiroki. _'Too…damn…close…and it's the damn summer!' _The director placed his right arm around Hiroki and whispered in his ear.

"Don't tell anyone, but I freaking love Yaoi and Boys' Love, okay?~" The director winked at him.

"…um…what?…" The director blushed slightly which kind of freaked out Hiroki.

"Uhhh…" Hiroki stepped back a little, small beads of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"If you don't understand what I mean, I'll show you." The director slowly stepped forward.

"…dear God Misaki help…" Hiroki muttered before passing out unceremoniously onto the ground.

_"K-Kamijou-san?! Are you okay?!"_

_"Masahi-san! What happened here?! Hiroki!" 'I know…that voice…'_

_"…Kusama-san?"_

_"Ah, yes, my real name is Tsukino Nowaki, I'm new in the acting business, pleased to meet you!" 'Come on brain, focus! I know that name…'_

_"Um, pleased to meet you as well, but please focus on what's happening here!"_

_"Oh! Of course! Hiroki, can you hear me? Baby?"_

_"Tsuki…no …?..." 'Why…is he here?...' _**(4) **That was all Hiroki could think before he completely blacked out.

* * *

"…Ka…mi…jou…" _'…who's calling for me?'_

"…nii…san!..." _'…Misaki?...'_

"…oi…dick…head…" _'Now who the fuck are you?'_

"…baby…wake up…" _'Dear God, now there's this light coming for my ass…' _Hiroki slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings.

"Oh thank god you're awake!" Hiroki focused his eyes on a blue-haired man that sat on his left.

"…Nowaki…" Hiroki looked around and found Akihiko wrapping his arms around Misaki, in which Misaki accepted. **(5)** Hiroki also found the perverted director glancing at him with anxious eyes.

"…the hell happened?"

"You had a heat stroke." Akihiko stated bluntly.

"That would be my fault, I forgot to turn on the fan." The director muttered.

"AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Well you asked me if I was a fan of Yaoi basically."

"AND?!"

"I told you, I'm not there for the Yaoi, I told you there was this girl I like."

"YEAH AND-…wait what?" Hiroki blanked out for a few seconds.

"After you asked me that question I wrapped my right arm around you a whispered to you that there was this pretty girl I like." The director blushed slightly once more.

"Then you stepped back, and when I looked at you your face was a tomato red! I stepped forwards to ask you if you were alright but it looked like you thought I was perverted or something." Hiroki's face reddened immensely at the whole explanation.

"So…you don't like Yaoi and Boys' Love?"

"I don't like it, but I put up with it." The director shrugged.

"Anywho, the staff felt guilty for you so they automatically gave you the part!" The director gave him a thumbs up.

"Congratulations nii-san!" Misaki clapped. Akihiko too clapped as well.

"Nice pity act you got there Hiroki." Hiroki glared at the smirking ash-blonde.

"Baby, that's wonderful." Nowaki kissed the top of Hiroki's forehead.

"T-then! Who's my boyfriend in the series?"

"…I got the part as Kusama Nowaki." Nowaki smiled.

"…oh…" Hiroki muttered before passing out once more.

* * *

**DONE! SORRY FOR LIKE A FULL WHOLE MONTH WAIT! This totally meant to be done like what? Ten thousand years ago…but thanks to the FUCKING SCHOOL I STILL GO TO THANKS TO JAPANESE!...they gave me holiday homework. Just…great…and when I thought I was going to write non-stop chapters…T^T Anywho, confusion sort out time!~**

**1. I (at the time) had no alibi for why Misaki had the same name, so I just made it as a coincidence.**

**2. I SHAT A MILLION BRICKS WHEN I FOUND OUT THERE WAS A REAL VOICE ACTOR NAMED TAKAHASHI HIROKI! SEARCH HIM IN GOOGLE!**

**3. I kinda got that definition from Urban Dictionary…so yeah…**

**4. Tsukino means 'moon field'. And also it sounded catchy XD**

**5. Akihiko met Misaki when Hiroki invited him to their place to eat for New Year. Let's just say they got drunk and…hehe yeah~ X3**

**Okay, I think that's all for now! Next chapter: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi – Did Yuu and Hatori kiss in 'THAT' episode? See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I HAD A BUNCH OF ASSIGNMENTS AND TESTS AND A PERFOMANCE AND AN EXCURSION TO GET THROUGH! I AM SO SORRY! HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THIS! It's split up into two parts just so you know :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**There's a bit of swearing just so you know!**

* * *

"Hai, Yanase speaking." Yuu spoke into his cellphone as he continued to watch T.V. Yuu groaned slightly as he tilted his head a bit. He's been sick with the flu for a few days and hadn't been able to clear out his nose.

"_Yanase-san, you are needed for a part in the script, and we need you here ASAP!_" Yuu slowly inched the phone away from his ear before speaking again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go- ACHOO!" Yuu scrambled to find a tissue as the mucus began to dribble down.

"As you could hear, I have the flu." Yuu replied before blowing hard into the tissue.

"I know, I know, but please! We-…we'll give you double pay if you come!" Yuu widened his eyes a bit at the offer, but decided to accept.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, where are you?"

* * *

**AT THE ALLEYWAY SHOOT**

"Yanase-san! You're…"

"Don't get started, yes, I look like shit." Yuu groaned as he rubbed his temple.

"Ah…yes, give us a second, stay here for a while." The director spoke before rushing to the area where Hatori and Chiaki were sitting. Yuu leaned against the wall nearby them, however he couldn't help but sneeze repeatedly.

"Hatori-san…yes…Yoshino-san…turns to…and…you kissing…" Yuu could hear some whispering where the director was standing and decided to sneak closer to them. He decided to hide in some clothing racks close to them.

"Do I get anything good in this?" Yuu could tell it was Hatori's voice.

"Double-pay for this scene. Yoshino-san, you won't mind right?"

"I don't really care."

"Thus, the beginning of a lovers' quarrel." Yuu tilted his head a bit at the foreign voice.

"Masamune, don't disturb them during a discussion." Yuu furrowed his eyebrows, he could faintly remember those voices, but couldn't pinpoint it exactly. He didn't dare to look, afraid of being found.

"Takano-san, Onodera-san, please return to your set to get read-"

"We're on break, so Ritsu and I decided to walk around." **(1)**

"But whatever the reason, please go somewhere else."

"You're such a tightass Hatori."

"Whatever Takano."

"Jeez, what's gotten into his panties all of a sudden…"

"Yoshiyuki has to kiss Yanase-san in one of the scenes." Chiaki answered bluntly.

"EHHHHHHH?!" All men turned to see Yuu fall out of the clothing rack.

"Now here we have the person of interest."

"NO! ACHOO! NO! NO WAY AM I- ACHOO! KISSING- ACHOO! HIM!" Yuu coughed and sneezed repeatedly.

"And why is that? We're only acting, we're getting double-pay, what's the problem?"

"WELL! UHH…UUUHHHH….ACHOO! UM, WELL…..CHIA- I MEAN YOSHINO-SAN IS DATING HATORI!"

"Lame." Hatori muttered as he dragged Yuu by the collar to the set. Chiaki followed suit whilst Takano and Onodera shrugged before leaving.

"You'll be on in eight minutes, if you're not comfortable with kiss-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Yuu muttered as he sniffled and sneezed. Yuu saw a stopped a makeup person to ask her a question.

"Uh, excuse me."

"Ah, yes, Yanase-san?"

"Just wondering, will the actor Ijuuin-san be working at this time?"

"Ah, I think so, he's helping some directors near Marukawa Shoten."

"Okay, and to make sure, please don't tell him that I'm doing…'this'…scene."

"Um…alright then!" The lady nodded before walking off. Yuu sighed, relieved knowing that a certain someone won't tackle him with kisses at the front door. **(2)**

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"DEAR GOD CUT FOR THE TENTH TIME!" The director slumped back in his seat knowing that Yuu has his back facing him whilst sneezing loudly.

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!...ah…I'm okay now- ACHOO!" Chiaki handed him a handkerchief.

"Don't worry Yanase-kun, we can always go again, it's oka-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" The director yelled, cutting Chiaki off. Yuu sniffled and rubbed his eye a little. Chiaki grabbed his wrist as his voice hardened to a motherly tone.

"No scratching eyes." Yuu sighed and rubbed his nose. Hatori grabbed his other wrist.

"No rubbing noses." Yuu snatched both of his wrists back and assured them that he can do it this time.

"OKAY, TAKE IT FROM THE TOP! AND ACTION!" The director yelled. Chiaki completed his scene where he saw Hatori and Yuu together.

"What the fuck?!" Yuu glanced over to Chiaki who was walking towards them before he was grabbed by the collar and was pulled towards Hatori's face, both of them trying their hardest to avoid any lip contact at all.

'_God, he stinks of cologne.' _Yuu scrunched his nose up. Soon enough, his nose began to itch.

'_Oh shit, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…!' _Hatori's eyes widened as he could tell that Yuu was about to sneeze.

"AND CU-!"

"!"

"ACHO- ow!" Yuu landed himself in a small puddle, with Hatori a few centimetres away from him.

"Close call Yoshiyuki!" Hatori helped up Yuu but stifled his small chuckles.

"What is it Yoshiyu- AHAHAHAHA!" Chiaki jumped up and down in laughter and soon landed himself into a puddle as well.

"The fuck is wrong with all of you?" Yuu blinked blankly before realizing that he had mucus covering his nose and over his shirt.

"EWWWW AHAHAHA!" Chiaki gasped for air as he rolled around on the wet ground.

"Chiaki, get up, you'll catch a cold." Hatori tried to scold whilst stifling more chuckles.

"Damn you all! I'm going home! AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT DOUBLE PAY!" Yuu yelled at the director before stomping off in anger and embarrassment.

'_Luckily I got the handkerchief though.' _Yuu silently thought as he wiped his nose and shirt.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Ah? Yoshino-kun is sick?" Yuu spoke into his phone while he made himself some instant ramen.

"_Yeah, remember when you got snot faced?" _Yuu glared at nothing in particular as he murmured.

"Yeah…now quit it your schoolgirl giggles and tell me what happened."

"_Okay, okay, well, thanks to Chiaki rolling on the ground that had puddles, he landed himself with a high fever and cold." _Yuu slightly chuckled at Chiaki's setback. **(3)**

"Then I might as well pay him a visit."

"_Whatever you want, just hurry up cause the director still wants him to act while he's genuinely sick." _Yuu packed up the instant ramen into a container as he grabbed his house keys.

"Alright then, I'll be there in 5 minutes, see you then." And with that, he pressed the 'end' button.

* * *

**DONE! YAY! And now confusion sort out time! :D**

**1) Nearby is Marukawa, and just so you know, basically, all the working locations are next to each other and the apartment complexes are next to each other as well, but they have…somewhat a 5 minute walking distance from each of them :3**

**2) I SHIP IJUUINXYUU SO HARD! X3 don't judge :3**

**3) This chapter is split into two parts, this is the first part, I will give you more information below.**

******Hope you've enjoyed it! Sorry about the long wait! Again, homework =.= Ugh…**

**Soo…basically, you know how Chiaki came down with a fever in that specific episode? Well the reason why was because he rolled on a ground full of puddles from his previous scene, which is this chapter haha XD**

**Anywho, coming up next chapter! Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: Chiaki is Sick?! See you soon!~ :D**


End file.
